Neal
Neal is a teenage boy with a crush on Sara Murphy, who returns his feelings. He is commonly referred to as "Neal from the comic shop". He is voiced by Maulik Pancholy. Personality Neal is a kind, soft-spoken teenager with a passion for comics and Doctor Zone. He admires Sara for her strong feelings and claims that most of his friends don't have those qualities. Like Sara, Neal imagines cosplaying versions of himself when he's stressed out. He becomes embarrassed after admitting this out loud, however, unaware that Sara imagines the same thing. He's on good terms with her family and likes them all very much. He stayed calm when their date was suddenly interrupted by Murphy's law, and even relaxed and enjoyed the ride. He found amusement in Scott's strange ways, laughing with Sara about it even as they flew through the sewers. He is friendly with those he is not well aquatinted with such as going over to say hello to Zack and Melissa. Physical Appearance Neal is a lanky teenage boy with fair skin, green eyes, and light blondish-brown hair. He wears a dark green v-neck sweater with a lighter green collar and cuffs over a white undershirt and blue jeans with visible seams. His sneakers are brown with small blue stripes running down the sides, white soles, and white laces. History In "Love Toboggan", he went out for lunch with Sara and, much like her, wondered whether or not their outing was a date. He suggested going to the comic shop once they finished eating, but upon arriving, ended up crashing through the wall on a boiler-powered toboggan thanks to Murphy's Law. He ended up stuck alongside Sara on a short adventure with Milo, Melissa, and Zack, who did their best to make the dangerous trip romantic with a song. On the way, they passed his sister, Lizzy, who asked him if he was with "Sara from the comic shop". Once the toboggan stopped and the kids left, he stated that that was the best first date he'd ever been on, which prompted Sara to hold his hand, returning his feelings. In "Game Night", he helps the Murphy’s, Cavendish, Dakota, Zack, and Melissa finish a board game. He and the others get sucked into another dimension as they finish the game. In "Doof's Day Out", he is talking with Sara on the phone about why Time Ape has a clock for a face. Their conversation is interrupted when Doofenshmirtz uses a listening device to listen in on their call. In "Milo's World", he talks with Sara, Zack, Melissa and more of Milo’s classmates as they tell each other about how they all think Milo's life is like. Relationships Sara Murphy Neal and Sara share a mutual crush and spend their entire date privately wondering whether it really was a date. He admires Sara for her passionate feelings and gets just as nervous as she'd been during their lunch. When worried about the way she'd been acting, he asked if she no longer liked comics. The two of them ended up enjoying their time together on their accidental toboggan ride with Milo and his friends. By the end of the adventure, he admitted that it had been the best first date ever, and the two of them held hands and watched the sunset together. His sister, Lizzy, called Sara 'Sara from the comic shop', implying he calls her that around the house. Gallery Quotes Appearances Season One *"Love Toboggan" Season Two *"Game Night" *"Doof's Day Out" *"Milo's World" Trivia *His voice actor, Maulik Pancholy, provided the voice for Baljeet Tjinder in Phineas and Ferb . *He loves spooky stories. *No one knows his last name. *Neal is based off a friend of Sara Katz-Scher (whom Sara Murphy was based on) also named Neil. https://twitter.com/DanPovenmire/status/1198275397558816775 References id:Neal Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Teenagers Category:N Category:Humans Category:Siblings Category:Recurring Characters